Dangan Ronpa : Repeating Fate
by LolitaLoli
Summary: Hitomi Najika, the "Super High School Artist", is a girl who was in the same class as Naegi and the rest, but killed before the despair game ever started by Junko and Mukuro. After the events of the game, she was able to meet all of her old chums, but none of them remembered her, or their life before. Discouraged, Hitomi repeats the world, promising that she'll change the fate of h
1. Prologue

**This is what you get from being obsessed with Dangan Ronpa and listening to Outer Science. My first Fanfiction, and Hitomi is my OC**.

Hitomi sat in her little room, watching as her classmates were running around franticly.  
She knew that they were playing the despair game, which she had been killed before it even started due to confronting Junko about it.  
Just then, she heard a scream. Naegi's scream. She flew over to where the scream was from, and saw Maizuno, dead. She looked around, and found Maizuno's ghost.  
"Sayaka-chan!" Hitomi yelled, catching the attention of the ghost. She looked at her, as Hitomi started talking to her.  
"Do you know what's going on? How is everyone?" Hitomi asked. Maizuno shook her head.  
"But I don't know you..." Maizuno said. Hitomi sat there.  
"Are you serious? But, but after dying, shouldn't the amnesia wear off?" Hitomi asked. Maizuno shook her head.  
"I really don't remember..." Maizuno said. Hitomi hung her head low, not believing what was going on. Eventully, when more people were murdered or executed, they never remembered Hitomi. Even Ishimaru, the boy she had admitted her love to. They eventully remembered their past lives before the game, but still, they didn't remember Hitomi in their lives before.  
"This isn't fair at all..." Hitomi said to herself, after the surviving five had left the school. "This is not fair at all..."  
Hitomi then thought of something. If she could repeat the incident, if she could make everything happen again, if she could of not confronted Junko,  
She could save everyone from dying!  
Hitomi looked at the door in front of the school, and closed it. She locked it, and then went over to the execution room, where all the pink blood of Junko lay. Hitomi stared at her.  
"Being the mastermind was fun, wasn't it?" Hitomi said. She put a hand on her chest.  
"Guess what? Next time I'll dominate this stupid game, and save everyone from this stupid fate!" Hitomi yelled. She then threw her hat on the ground.  
"I'm going to become a better mastermind then you ever were, Junko," Hitomi stated, leaving her speech at that. And once again, the despair game was started.

**There it is, the prologue to my first fanfic. Review please~**


	2. Chapter 1

Hello. Here with a new chapter. Thanks soo much for reading my Fanfiction, it's my first and might not be the best, but I'll improve! Please leave a review, and I always take constructive criticism! -LolitaLoli

Hitomi opened her eyes, waking up from her weird dream. She looked around, knowing what was going on.  
"I actually repeated the world..." Hitomi said, sighing in relief that she was able to do it successfully. She looked around, and noticed that she was in the art room.  
"Of course, I'm in the music room..." She mumbled to herself. She got up, and then realized she wasn't wearing the standard brown uniform.  
She still had her classic white hat with a red bow, but was also equipped with a white dress that reached just above mid thigh. She had on her black stockings, and had red mary janes on. The dress was adorned with a white jean jacket, tied together with an orange bow, like her last school uniform. She trailed her fingers up to her neck, her bandages still on.  
"Well, at least Junko is nice enough to leave this on..." Hitomi told herself. She noticed that her sleeves were long, so she rolled them up to her elbows, looking at the watch on her wrist, and that ring around her index finger.  
The one Ishimaru bought for her.  
She sighed, as she made her way to the gym. Being the only one who has the memories, since she repeated time right before the game had started after she stopped herself from confronting Junko, she knew she shouldn't tell anyone or she might freak them out.  
Hitomi walked through the open doors, to of course see everyone but Naegi.  
"Number fifteen to enter here," Maizuno said. Hitomi looked around. The gym looked like how it looked when they were in classes together. She shook her head.  
"D-did you guys wake up in a class room too?" Hitomi asked. They all nodded. Hitomi was then greeted one by one like Naegi had. She smiled politely and greeted them too as if it was she had transferred schools again. When it was Ishimaru's turn, he said the first thing he had before when she transferred into their class.  
"Hats aren't allowed in school," he said, pointing at it. Hitomi blushed a bit, and took off the hat.  
"Oh, I'm sorry..." Hitomi said, like how she did before. Eventually, Naegi entered the room, and they all greeted him like before. When it was Hitomi's turn, she walked up to Naegi.  
"I'm Hitomi Najika. You can call me Hitomi-san," she said said.  
"Oh, you letting me call you by your first name? B-but we just meet!" He said, waving his hands. Idiot, they already meet.  
"Well, it's easier to remember than Najika-san, isn't it?" She said, tapping his forehead gently. She smiled, remembering how Naegi was like a younger brother to her. He went on to meet everyone else, and like how Hitomi knew, Monokuma came up and told them about the despair game. Hitomi could only sit there emotionless, listening to this speech for a second time. After Oowada had knocked Naegi out like before, she decided to follow Ishimaru to "discover more" about the school.  
They walked around silently, and looked around and spotted classrooms and pointing out what they were.  
"Ishimaru-san," Hitomi said.  
"Yes?" The perfect student replied.  
"I'm awfully sorry if I'm bothering you right now," Hitomi said.  
"You are not bothering me," He said. "If anything, you helping me right now,"  
"Okay," Hitomi said, as they passed the big steel door. She sighed, and shook her head.  
"Enoshima really does overdo everything," Hitomi mumbled to herself. She quietly made some small talk with Ishimaru, remembering before when they were in classes together before the despair game. After that, everyone met up, and of course Ishimaru made clear that everyone had to go to sleep at 10:00. Hitomi thought to herself, kind of drowning out all the talk around her.  
Maizuno would take the knife from the kitchen, right? Hitomi pondered on how she could stop her from killing Kuwata. She was then snapped back into reality, when she was pushed over by Oowada.  
"Shit, are you alright, Najika-san?" Oowada asked. Hitomi nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Hitomi said. She patted her hat, and started walking off.  
"I'm going to sleep now..." Hitomi said, heading to her room. She was so tired, even though it was only 8:00. When she arrived to her room, she remembered how her room used to look. A piano with her violin and her clarinet leaning on the leg of it. Her painting corner with a blank canvas and paints laying around. Her sketch book and graphite pencils laying on her desk. Now it was just a bed and a desk. She sighed in grief, and laid on her bed.  
"Tomorrows a big day..." She told herself, as she tried to get herself to sleep.


End file.
